Darkness and Light: Fall From Grace
by Youshi Semenjyu
Summary: Finally finished! This is the prelude to "Darkness and Light". Enjoy! (2x4, AU, somewhat religious themes)
1. Default Chapter

Darkness and Light: Fall From Grace

Darkness and Light: Fall From Grace 

**By DuoLordOfDeath**

**Disclaimer: ****As I have said MANY times before, I do NOT own these characters, although I'd like to!!**

** **

****"Demons! Hellspawn! It has finally come! No longer will we silently sit down here in these torturous fires while the angels and heavenly beings live in paradise! No longer will we watch as humans happily go about their so-called peaceful lives without a care! We shall show them true terror! We shall finally break free of this prison of fire and hellish wrought iron and bring the long awaited downfall of those above us who dared to banish you and I to this fiery pit for all eternity!"

The booming tenor voice of the great Shinigami rang out through the flames of Perdition as he rallied his demonic army for war. He stood above them on his blackened pedestal, the flameborne winds moving his ebony pants and long braided hair raucously as he raised his slightly muscular arms and leathery black wings powerfully. His amethyst eyes sparkled with evil malice as he heard his army cheer in response to his commanding words. Even his second in command, the great Demon of Destruction, was cheering a vicious battle cry in his deep strong voice. At this enormous force of sound, the flames that surrounded the creatures of the night flared brilliantly upwards towards the crimson sky. The fierce firelight glinted off of the God of Death's sweat sheening chest as his brought his arms back down, his strong hands gripped in fists as he continued his speech.

"No longer will we sit down here in these hellish depths silently! We will break free of this imprisonment of flame and brimstone and finally rule the heavens as we were meant to!"

With these last strengthening words, Shinigami spread his ebony wings and caught the scorching winds of Hell; his handsome face tense with premature victory. But he could sense something ahead in this battlefield…what was it? Even the God of Death could only speculate as to what this battle was going to deliver to him…

"No…it can't be. Surely he wouldn't be so bold…"

"I think that we should gather the troops. He will begin his assault on the Earth without us there to defend it."

"Right…I will get the battle plans ready. Trowa, Wufei, gather the soldiers to the pavilion. I shall meet you there."

"On our way." 

"Thank you both."

The brilliant Angel of Light watched silently as his two comrades, the tall and solemn Golden Messenger Angel and the tall and proud Angel of Judgment, spread their ivory wings and took to the sky to gather the most powerful Seraphim and Teraphim for the upcoming war. Grimness was quite evident in his marine eyes as he walked towards a small platinum cabinet and pulled from it a few long, elegant scrolls, each bearing his own battle plans and a few others that he hoped would come in handy. Trowa's message rang over and over through his mind as he opened his large elegant wings and flew into the sky…

_"Quatre!! Shinigami has begun ascending to the Earth with an extremely powerful army_._ It's obvious that he's trying to overthrow the Heavens once and for all. We need to assemble our army quickly and strike before casualties began to increase!"_

__The radiant aura that engulfed the angel's soft golden hair flared up a bit with apprehension as he neared the pavilion; his mind racing. What were they up against? Shinigami himself had ascended to this battlefield; so this was going to be a tough encounter. The wind beat gently against him as he landed upon a tall marble platform and gazed down upon his comrades.He sat the scrolls and plans upon the podium before him and took a breath. He could feel his army's eyes on him, curious as to why they had been called so urgently. 

"Today…I received some very distressing news…" Quatre began seriously, "Shinigami and his army of hellions, demons, and Hellspawn have ascended to Earth to do battle with us. They wish to overthrow the heavens and bring the God of Death up as the new ruler of the heavens." A hushed whisper swept over the crowd, and Quatre continued. "This is why I have summoned you so urgently. We must waste no time in descending to the battlefield. We cannot risk any human casualties, for with each death, their army grows stronger. Their God of Death was very crafty in deciding their battle zone." Quickly, he searched the crowd before him, making decisions. "Trowa, Wufei!" The Angel of Light called. Almost immediately, the Messenger Angel and the Angel of Judgment flew up to meet him. "Trowa, you will lead the faction with Relena, Catherine, and Lady Une as your seconds. Chose the rest of your faction after consulting with them. Wufei, your seconds will be Sally, Merian, and Lucrezia. Do the same as Trowa is doing in choosing his faction. Send your wife up here quickly. I need to converse with her." Trowa and Wufei nodded quickly, and as Trowa flew off, Wufei asked a quick question. 

"Why would you need to see Merian?"

"Do not delay, my friend. Time is of the essence. You will see why soon." 

Wufei nodded and descended back down to the soldiers. While he was waiting for the spirited Angel of Honor to meet him, he gathered his scrolls and papers. Her voice startled him a bit.

"Why did you wish to see me?" Merian asked, her slender yet strong arms crossed over her chest. Her onyx eyes regarded him with a curious yet somewhat defiant gleam; she obviously wasn't afraid. Quatre smiled.

"Merian, I need you to be my battle strategist. You are the only one I can think of that would be best suited for this job."

She nodded quickly. "Thank you! I will not fail you. It would dishonor both myself and my family."

Quatre nodded. "That was what I was counting on. Now quickly rejoin your faction. We must prepare to leave for the Earth."

Merian nodded, and as she flew back to join her husband and his team, Quatre took to flight and hovered silently over them, the golden aura above his head flaring with urgency. 

"We will stop those fiery hellions before they can even retaliate! To the Earth, before death reigns supreme!"


	2. Battle Arena

"Sir, the Teraphim haven't even shown their faces

"Sir, the Teraphim haven't even shown their faces. Even my most simple strategies would get us a head in this war. And with J, O, G, H, and S spreading plagues and pestilence over the Earth, our power will be growing immensely. I can use this to my advantage with my strategies."

Duo nodded as Dorothy, Demon of Chaos and his battle strategist, laid out her ideas before him.He continued to listen to the words and strategies that flowed from Dorothy's lips. But something was putting him in a feeling of unease. There was some reason why Heaven was holding back. He knew it, or rather felt it and when it came somehow he knew it wouldn't be good or rather bad. A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"Something funny, Shinigami?" Dorothy quipped at him. 

"No, I was just trying to think of why the Heavens are holding back." Duo stood and stretched his wings to their great length, the sounds of tormented souls and the shrieks of his Hellspawn like music to his ears. He saw in the distance a flying being coming towards him, her dark hair waving as viciously as her leathery, hellish wings beat, carrying her quickly towards him. She landed a few feet away, her dark eyes narrowed with hatred. 

"Ah, Hilde…what have you discovered?" he asked, his tone fairly triumphant. He smirked evilly as she neared him, yet her brow remained creased.

"It's the Teraphim. They've breached our front line. Heero and Zechs are regrouping, while Treize and his faction are fighting them at our second line. Their general was able to break through both barriers though…he's coming for you."

Duo crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "So they are here…let that Angel of Light come. I'll dispose of him easily…" He then spread his wings and took to the blood red sky while Hilde took off in the opposite direction. The awesome Shinigami watched the smoky horizon for his adversary as he landed on a jagged rock and stood, his arms crossed and an arrogant grin on his face. "Foolish angel…coming to meet your damnation…" 

A beacon of light quickly appeared on the horizon, brighter than anything the God of Death had seen before. It was a juggernaut of power and purity, and as it grew nearer to Duo, he saw that it was indeed that fabled Angel of Light. His ivory wings were proud and erect as they moved, propelling the blessed being closer. The brilliant aura of light that surrounded his golden hair flared magnificently, and his pale snowy pants, his only attire, whipped viciously as he flew. Keen marine eyes glared angrily at Shinigami, and Duo chose to meet his enemy halfway and engage him in the air. He again leapt into the air, his amethyst eyes sparkling with malice and premature triumph. "Come to me, angel. You shall soon meet your end at my hand."

"I have found him…so this is the Shinigami that reigns over the morbid realm of flames…" 

Ahead, Quatre could see his adversary, lean and tall, his long hair pulled back in a braid that waved as maliciously as the darkness that surrounded him. His ebony pants whipped viciously back and forth as his black, hellish wings beat. He bore a deadly, gleaming scythe in one hand; it glittered with otherworldly power as he brandished it. Quickly, the Angel of Light heightened his speed, his halo flaring intensely with supreme determination. 

"So, you have come to meet your demise…I truly appreciate the thought…with your death, my armies will have enough strength to overtake the heavens and cast your kinds down to the torment that I have had to endure since time began!" cried Shinigami, his voice dripping with arrogance and cruelty.

"I will stop you, God of Death…no matter what it takes. You will not succeed in your attempt at dominance; I won't let you." Quatre's voice came levelly and serious, his marine eyes narrowed. Shinigami let out a quite humored laugh, full of pitiless spite. 

"Angel, I aim to disagree…with every second we stand here, my armies are gaining me more and more power…by the deaths of those who fear us the most. Men, women, children, infirmed, healthy, wounded, homeless, it doesn't matter.All will be sacrificed for my soldiers and I. I will spare no living creature on this deplorable lump of molten rock and soil, and soon, it will be you who will bow to me!"

At these last words, the braided god closed his eyes and let his scythe liquidate into his surroundings; letting his strong hands fall to his sides, balled in fists. He opened his eyes, revealing their eerie, possessed blood-red glow and grinned assuredly.

Suddenly, it felt as though two invisible hands had taken hold of Quatre's ivory white wings and attempted to rip them relentlessly from his back. He cried out in pain; pain that he had never before felt before; and grimaced in anger at he who had attacked him and his evil, haughty laugh. Those eyes had held such evil in them…it chilled Quatre to look into them.

"I…will never bow to a being as evil and corrupt as you…I will not!" Quatre cried as he brought himself up from his inflictions and flew forward, hands outstretched towards his foe. Duo quickly noticed this and darted agilely out of the way. However, he did not account for the Angel of Light's own speed, as he felt a searing pain wash over him as the angel's quick and nimble hands pressed against his back. He felt their cleansing power lash at his being, draining his power. He quickly maneuvered his injured body from the angel's painful touch and stared into his opponent's glimmering, serious aqua eyes. He saw no trace of triumph in the seraph's eyes, but pity and divine strength. Had Duo been any lesser demon or Hellspawn, he would have cowered at this archangel's awesome might. But he would not cower; he refused to be intimidated by this bearer of good; this being that considered himself the better.

" I was hoping to spare you of a horrendous death, Angel…but I see that you wish to fight me to your full extent…very well…I will not relent!"

The battlefield raged where the two deities clashed, flashes of light and strikes of darkness ripping across the blood-red crimson sky. All that could be heard over the shrieks of the tormented were the battle cries of the archangel of radiance and the deity of bereavement for days on end. Neither would relent nor win, and they were each growing weaker from each other's strength. Also unbeknownst to them, the influence of the other's powers and energy was gaining each a tolerance…Darkness was growing to endure Light's dazzling aura, and Light was beginning to resist Darkness' evil pull. Although, in the heat of battle, neither noticed this growing tolerance, which was why perhaps that neither gained nor lost anything in their confrontation. For days their combined fury tore at the land as well as each other, a combination of two of the most powerful forces in the celestial dominion.

But the final blow was to come soon, although the hand that at first perceived that he had delivered it, was in fact, upon the receiving end of it.

"Shinigami!! You will not leave this arena victorious. You will be beaten, as all evil beings are in the end…" Quatre said seriously, arms crossed over his bare chest and his ivory wings untainted by the deathly blackness of hatred. Through the fading smoke that wafted into the sky, an evil, dreadful chortle punctuated the death-scented wind, and through the black air, the angel could see the powerful Shinigami ahead, surrounded by the flames of his empire of wrought iron and pain. His grin was pure malevolence, and his eyes were smoldering like the fire that encompassed him.

"I think not."

Before the magnificent angel could react to these three strong words, he felt the force of a dark army a thousand strong thrusting their demonic weapons of devastation into his holy body. He felt all the heat and destruction of the flames of Perdition flare up against his body, as though he himself were being cast down into the Pit himself. His wings were immobile and unable to hold him aloft any longer; his body was thrown backwards to the earth, propelled by the wickedness of all that was unholy. He felt the true incurred wrath of Shinigami; a merciless and swift opponent. As he struck the ground, the fallen archangel opened his eyes and gazed up at the triumphant incarnation of hell as he smirked knowingly down at him. 

"The mighty and renown Angel of Light; possibly the most powerful and strong of the archangels…if I was able to defeat you, I can only laugh at your so called army that you've sent to annihilate me…"

"It's not over…yet…" Slowly, Quatre pulled up on weak arm and grimaced, focusing his remaining strength. What he was about to do was possibly his last resort; the blond could only speculate as to what kind of effect this would have on the very embodiment of death.

"Thou…of darkness overwhelmed, thou who has wandered aimlessly in sin, come forth into…the light and see the works of thy hand…no longer in wickedness shall thee tread!" Quatre said firmly, his hand still outstretched towards the sky.He could feel the unseen forces flowing from his palm; he only prayed that it worked. 

Duo surveyed his acts triumphantly as he gazed down upon his fallen challenger; but stopped as he heard the soft blessing fall from the angel's fair lips. It was almost instantaneously after these words were spoken that he felt something enter his blackened soul. He saw the pestilence his demons had created; all the devastation…he saw humans calling out for the mercy that they never received…and he saw the fallen yet conquering form of the Angel of Light, his brilliance faded and his body broken and bruised, yet smiling tiredly. He felt all this cruelty and anguish melt away from him, and he saw his wrongs. The once cruel god sank to the earth, staring at his hands in shock. The red, evil gleam vanished from his eyes, leaving them a cool amethyst full of disbelief. He raised his face to look at the devastation that he and his men had caused, and fell to his knees in the dust.

"Sir!" cried Dorothy; she stood a few yards behind him, confusion in her blue eyes. "What has that wretched angel done to you?" Her voice dripped with acidic hatred.

"Nothing, Dorothy…he's done nothing." Duo raised his face to meet his strategist, and she was surprised to find that it was firm and serious, void of any spite, evil, or malice. His clear violet eyes stared at her firmly. "Call off the army…we've lost this war. Tell the Teraphim that I will return their leader as soon as he is well…"

This left Dorothy very confused. Why was Shinigami offering compassion towards his enemy? Nonetheless, she nodded and rose into the air; headed for the battlefront.

Duo watched as his messenger departed, then reverted his attention back to the archangel that lay upon the hard, worn earth. "Why did you let yourself lose, Angel? Both you and I know that you could've easily defeated me…yes, even though I boasted, I knew and almost feared your power…" Duo paused and smiled coyly. "Almost…"

The seraph smiled back weakly; this fatigue that he was so unaccustomed to tearing at his consciousness. "I'm not sure…but in a way…we both lost…"

"Perhaps…" the God of Death paused for a moment. "Angel…what do your friends call you in those heavens that I shall never lay eyes upon?"

Near unconsciousness, the weakened angel took a shaky breath.

"Quatre…they call me Quatre…"

As the angel closed his eyes and fell into blessed sleep, he saw the awesome Shinigami step towards him, a strange gleam in his amethyst eyes.

"So…you are Quatre, the blessed Angel of Light…you stopped my corrupt ways…thank you."

The quiet Shinigami watched that slumbering, injured angel from across the room, slightly awestruck.He didn't know why he had brought Quatre here, to the tainted world of fire and brimstone, but he had. The gentle glow that radiated from the seraph cast a pure, divine glisten over the gnarled bronze and granite walls of Duo's chambers. After a few hours of watching and contemplating his own motives, Duo noticed that the aura surrounding the angel was brightening.

"He must've healed himself…he should be awakening soon…"

"My men call me Duo…"came a familiar voice through the ebony waves of darkness. Quatre could feel an unnatural heat around him, and as he opened his aqua eyes, he was met with a dim, dark room. Fiery torches of mangled bronze cast an eerie glimmer across the room, and in the shadows stood a tall, lean figure.

"What? Where am I?" Quatre demanded, sitting up. As he realized that he had been laying in an unfamiliar bed, the figure stepped forward, silent.

"After you blacked out, I felt indebted to you…and I couldn't very well leave you; our armies were still fighting. So, I brought you to my home…my name is Duo…"

Quatre watched the ominous Shinigami melt from the darkness, awestricken. In his former opponent's eyes, he suddenly recognized that strange gleam. It was something quite foreign to those borne of Death's eternal flames, and yet it was there, mingled with compassion that was as true as any being in the skies. _'It can't be…could it?'_

"These are my chambers, Quatre. I'm afraid that they hardly do you any justice; I feel as though, by bringing you here, I've committed sacrilege."

Quatre smiled a bit as he regarded that alien glisten in the God of Death's eyes, understanding that the braided god had no knowledge of the love that he bore. "Duo, do not worry about sacrilege. I won't."

Duo nodded as Quatre stood and fluttered out his renewed wings; quickly discovering that he found the archangel a beautiful spectacle. Never before had he seen glory and beauty in anything but death and corruption…

"I want to thank you for your kindness, Angel…I stand amazed at your valor. Many of your kind have come against me and fallen victim to my dark power. And yet, you sent me, an unworthy bring, a blessing…"

As Quatre listened to the god's smooth tenor voice, he heard no trace of his previous arrogance and hatred. His clear violet eyes glittered with conviction; the firelight danced across his graceful yet powerful body as he stepped towards the archangel. The blond found himself enraptured by the humbled god's movements.

"No, I should be the one thanking you, Do. My men would have attacked you anew had they found me in that state. You did the right thing in bringing me here."

Silence reigned for a few moments as the brilliant Angel of Light and the portentous God of Death regarded one another. Calm marine eyes met gleaming amethyst ones for a brief moment before another word was spoken.

"I must return to the heavens…soon, they will start to get anxious for my return…"

Quatre saw a glimmer of sadness waft over that glisten of love in Duo's eyes as he began to walk towards the door; and something compelled him to make a bold move.

"I understand," Duo said softly, closing his eyes for a moment. Then, he felt a gentle touch upon his cheek, like a feather gracing his skin. He opened his eyes slowly to find Quatre standing a few inches from him; the angel's radiant hand caressing his face. Duo looked at the seraph's gentle expression and met his loving gaze with one of apprehensive confusion and wonder. But the silent Shinigami was so lost so much in Quatre's tender touch that he almost didn't hear the blond's soft reservation.

"Duo…have you ever been kissed?"

Duo looked at him searchingly. "I…I don't understand…what is a…kiss?"

A thought struck Quatre as these words escaped the deity's lips. He was the embodiment of death; immersed in hatred since time began. A kiss was as unknown to him as love was, although ironically, he bore it. Quatre shook his head gently and smiled softly as he continued to trace Duo's face with his hand, gracing his lips with his fingertips.

"Allow me to show you…what a kiss is, Shinigami…"

Then, slowly and carefully, the Angel of Light leaned forward and pressed his lips tenderly to the God of Death's own, dropping his hands lightly to Duo's warm shoulders.

A sharp breath escaped Duo as he felt the angel's mouth against his own. The seraph's warmth was soothing and sweet; and as he felt Quatre's lips dance smoothly across his, he found himself slowly returning the sweet gesture. He closed his eyes and let himself be swept up into the angel's arms, his mind singing in this new experience. He could feel the gentle brush of feathers against his skin; it was a cool and refreshing sensation to his fevered body. He laced his arms around Quatre's trim waist, the soft, snowy cloth rustling underneath his fingertips.

As the two parted, Quatre slowly opened his eyes and looked upon the features of the Shinigami in his arms. His eyes were barely open, his face calm, yet saddened.

"You, of all the creatures of Hell, are unique. Only you know of remorse, pain…and love…because of this, you will never truly be the same…"

Duo smiled a bit, his long chestnut bangs mingling with Quatre's own blond hair. "And for this, I thank you also…"

Quatre looked back towards the silent Shinigami as he stepped through the gnarled and scorched gates of Hell; preparing to leave for his skyward home. Behind Duo, the flames of his home leapt up viciously; the cries of the damned increasing in intensity with each flare.

"Farewell," Quatre said softly, unfurling his wide majestic wings. But before he took to the air, a strong yet placid hand caressed the soft feathers over his shoulders.

"Quatre…promise me that you'll return…" came the tender, pleading voice.

Quatre turned to face Duo, his eyes filled with remorse. "Duo…there's a law…you and I both know that…"

"I don't care about that damn taboo…" Duo said sternly. He paused briefly and gently put his fingertips on the seraph's chin up to bring his marine gaze to meet his own. Quatre looked at him, and Duo noticed a tear fall from his eyes.

"Angels…do not cry…" Duo said firmly in a soft voice.

"Death isn't supposed to love either…"

"Promise me, Quatre…both Hell…and myself…need a little light…return to me again someday…"

Quatre smiled as Duo wiped the tear away and sighed a bit,

"I promise…"

~*Owari*~


End file.
